<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Go Back the Way You Came by tinknevertalks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678049">Go Back the Way You Came</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks'>tinknevertalks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2019 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanctuary (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: Ashley Lives, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Henry and Declan mid-firefight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2019 [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Go Back the Way You Came</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>By now, these were being written and posted onto Tumblr because of The Lockdown. It gave me something to do that wasn't just listening to the quiz.</p><p>Prompt - We could have a chance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry glanced around the corner, feeling Declan above him doing the same. He couldn’t see anything, but that didn’t mean they were alone. Drawing back, Henry counted to five. His heart was racing. In his hands was the device The Queen’s Men were after, meaning he couldn’t HAP up. “See anything?”</p><p>Declan shook his head. “Doesn’t mean they’re not there though.”</p><p>Henry nodded. They waited a few minutes more, barely flinching when they heard gunfire a few buildings over.</p><p>“Come on, we could have a chance,” Declan whispered, pressing his hand against Henry’s shoulder. Bullets filled the air before either made it around the corner.</p><p>“Probably better us going that way?” Henry asked, pointing back the way they came. The words came out high and choked, his eyes wide.</p><p>“Probably,” Declan agreed, eyes not as wide but equally concerned.</p><p>Henry tried the radio again. “Magnus, come in. We could really use an assist right about now!” Watching the radio he wasn’t surprised he didn’t get a response. “You don’t think…?” he asked.</p><p>Declan shook his head. “Magnus wouldn’t let herself get caught alive, unless…” Shaking his head again, he shrugged.</p><p>“Unless?” Henry echoed.</p><p>Declan blanched. “Unless they caught Ashley first.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey look, it's those bad guys that I made up. XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>